


Fine

by Jimblejambles



Series: Teen Titans Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: And if I could I would hug him until all his worries melted away, Angst, Beast Boy deserves a hug, Beast Boy is a cinnamon roll, Character Study, Drabble, The other Titans are mentioned but they aren't the focus, kind of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: Beast Boy is never anything but fine because why wouldn't he be?





	Fine

The Titans could sometimes forget in their teasing that Beast Boy’s powers were just as unstable and dangerous as Raven’s. He might not have a demon for a father, but that did not mean there were no demons in his life. The boy’s constant happiness and laughter hid the unrelenting rage and anger that constantly plagued him. He did not meditate to control his powers. He simply forced them down and prayed that he didn’t crack. He would hold out that maybe he wouldn’t go other the edge today because while they were willing to assist Raven with her problems, if he acted out, he was threatened to be locked up like some common villain. No, Beast Boy wasn’t allowed to be anything than a gullible child whose only purpose was to make others look better. He had to remain mediocre or the others would fall to pieces. And if that was the role he was to play, he would play it to the curtain call. He would be the joker, the prankster, the weakest, and that would be fine by him. Yes, that was fine.

**Until it wasn’t.**

**Author's Note:**

> If I wasn't so lazy, this would be like the prologue to an actual fic, but I'm lazy so it probably won't be.
> 
> This was inspired by when they basically threatened to arrest Beast Boy after thinking he hurt Raven because I will never not be salty about that. Like they were willing to help Raven anytime she had trouble, but Beast Boy MIGHT have hurt another and it's like "pure evil must be arrested".


End file.
